Hollow Skull
by Shacky27
Summary: Mikisew Minasuki was a hard time worker that love his jobs and his family, they always took care of him in a nice suburban home, he always thought that he was human but it turns out that he was born a ghoul his whole life and he didn't even know it, his parents were human but he's adopted when he was just a baby. and let's see how it turns for Mikisew. First Fanfic don't judge
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Human**

-10:32 Am-

The day has almost started and this young man is still sleeping a day away, while the window covers are still blocking the morning sunlight, he was having a good dream till he heard someone calling out his name just right out his door "Mikisew! wake up your gonna be late for work" a female voice said.

I groaned while trying to open one eye, I felt like sleeping again till I heard knocking from my door I lift my head up from my pillow "Alright alright I'm up" said in a sleepy voice

I checked my Ipod to check what time it is "10:32 least got an half an hour before I head to work can't take a five minute sleep, otherwise I'll sleep 10 mins late" I roughly got from my bed and began to get dress. I'm always wearing a black shirt with a white #1 on it, along with blue jeans and white sneakers, but when I'm outside or work I like to wear a basic black hoodie with a black cap and some white bold letters that has the word "Hollow"

I went out of my room and head to the restroom to wash my sleepiness that is still in my face, after a few dose of water I looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Wonder what those dreams I've been having" these past month I've been...eating people with different scenery no matter how much I tried to ignore I always see me eating a person in a gruesome way I shook my head and left just leaving that topic like all the other ones.

-Kitchen-

"Hey mom" I said while I grab a plate and grab some warm food that was prepare for me since I was the only one that woke up late "You should learn how to wake up by yourself, or sleep early because I don't want you to get fired" my mother said in a little anger in her voice trying to read her daily fashion magazine

I smiled and nodded "I know mom I was trying to get most of the blueprint done at the building cause I'm a architect for making skyscrapers in japan" she nodded while and replied "I know I know but your sleep gonna get in the way if your sleeping on the job" while she flip a page

I began to sat down ate what I crave the most "alright then I'll try at least, there's just so much work to be done"

"Don't worry sometimes good things happens to bad luck" she ruffles my hair and began reading another topic "Where's dad?"

"He left for his morning work, so he'll be back till 3" I looked at her for a bit and said "I thought he didn't have no job yet? did he got hired?" she nodded "he's gonna be working at teacher at local school since he wants an easy life, like what were doing now"

I smiled "alright mom"

-timeskip 7:42 PM-

I was working overtime on my office trying to make sure I had no flaws in my work, I stretch my back to earn a few pops and slump in the chair "well I seem to be done for now" I stood up collect my work and decide to head home for now

it was an unfinish building still in constructing, all I see many steel bars from the whole building just naked, I walk past the empty block that has no human sight, I grew concern for being eaten by a ghoul but I steeled my mind and head on home a steady but fast-paced

after five mins just ten blocks away from home, I heard something at the end of the alleyway just by me as I was walking across 'it sounds like...Eating!' I widen my eyes at the thought of encountering a ghoul.

my body began to shiver in fear, as I quietly walk away from the sounds I hear in a dark alleyway. After just a few steps it was quiet I froze 'Please don't eat me, please don't eat me' I continue to move forward silently

"Who said you could on my territory you little shit" a gruff voice said

I was shaking but was confused 'wait a human trespassing in a ghoul feeding ground' I didn't want to say anything but I had no choice but to respond "What do you mean territory?" I said without looking at him

"Don't you act like it's a joke!" he gave me a hard right jab at the side of my ribs, he grab and hold on my sweater and threw me at the wall that almost made a spider web, I groan in pain "I hate it when someone just walks in my personal space" he stood five feet away from me and I got a good look of who he is, He look like a 30 year old man that wore a common type of clothing, red buttoned shirt with a black leather jacket and he wore black pants with brown hiking shoes

I didn't know what to say to him 'is this what he does to his victims just beat them up and eat them!' I made a gruff and told him this "just please don't eat me"

he laughed "what? why would I eat a fucking ghoul like you!" I widen my eyes by the information he told me, I was in shock that I didn't see him giving a hard kick to the forehead that made me skid across down the road just by a few feet.

I looked up to where he is and said in a raspy voice "but I'm not a ghoul!" he slowly walked to me with a smile on his face

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid? I can smell you, if you were human I would've eaten you already" I was so confuse at what he said if I wasn't even human at all then who was I all along.

'Who am I'

 **A/N this is something that will happen just two days before Kaneki turns ghoul, so I'll be concentrating on my OC for most of the time, I'm not gonna just be constantly typing around the protagonist, so I'll be helping him like throughout the series like a small pop up or appearance.**

 **but there will be a time I'll mixed them up with the other groups okay? okay! And also this is my first time trying out fanfiction so just go easy on me. oh yeah a short bio of my OC just in case**

 **"Mikisew Minasuki (Just a random last that's all)**

 **Age: 23**

 **was born indeed a ghoul without knowing the truth from his human parents. that's all okay I'm very sleepy and it's 2:13 am when I finish this chapter. bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelation**

 **A/N Yeah I'm back when I review my story I felt like I'm being too specific in the story with too much details, but I'm gonna try at least making the story more entertaining, and by the way for those who didn't know I'm not using 'Mikisew' in japanese but as my own language Cree.**

 **It means 'Eagle', alright feels like everything is clear let's get on with the story.**

My body was in so much pain just being beaten like a rag doll, this man is claiming that I'm a ghoul but my family feed me like a human being 'or was the food I've been eating just human carcasses' that thought just made my head spin

all this truth is too much I had to get away first, "what's the matter? can't fight back" he stomped at the middle of my chest while I'm wheezing for air as he was more pressure causing to almost hyperventilate "You should've stayed away from here, then you could've at least live for a few more days" he laugh.

' _Think think!_ ' I look through my head trying to gather information of how to fight a ghoul back, sure I was reading how to survive a ghoul attack but not ghoul on ghoul

I felt two painful cracks from my chest as I scream a quiet less pain ' _If I'm a ghoul as he say I am, then I gotta have their kind of strength_ ' I grab a hold of his foot and tried my remaining strength to get it off and get away

after a few short seconds I was pulling it off me inch by inch, while I heard him made a small chuckle "sometimes weaklings like you always intend to die more roughly" the man said

"I can't die here without trying to find out the truth" with a one big push he was skidding across the sidewalk still gain footing with his right foot ' _Alright now I got him off me, how do I fight like a ghoul_ ' as I sat up right, quick thinking came in _'I know some have strength, some have top speed, even others have hard shells, but if I'm one of them then what do I have_ ' I was getting stressed out too much stuff to think in one day

"Screw it just dodge and punch" I immediately got up and balled my hands into a fist trying to focus on his stance to look for an opening

the man gave me an angered look "Stop trying to waste my time" he then ran forward while he pulled his arm into a right hook, I ducked and tried to hit as hard as I can to his ribs.

As I made contact it fractured a few bones, he fell to his knees and tried to get up but I didn't know that I could punch that hard "no way" I was still shocked but I don't want to kill anyone so while he's immobilize I sprinted far away from him and this place

I had no idea where am I going but it better be a safe haven.

-Five Mins Later-

I ran continuously with no point of stopping, I probably ran past six blocks with many people but I know I'm no where near home. I stop in front of the local store to catch my breathe I looked at the snacks they have in there and realize "Even if I'm ghoul then that's what I'm gonna prove" I walked in there grab a bar, and a drink then quickly head out to find a safe place for me to eat.

"This seems like a good spot" I looked around at the alleyway no sign of people, I sat down looking at the two essential snacks I have in my hand "Fuck it" I open up the bar looked for a few seconds, slowly opening my mouth

I gave a very quick bite but the moment my tongue made contact with it, I started gagging uncontrollably I quickly tried to take the suppose to-be good bar out of my mouth. I didn't even have time to realize that I opened the soft drink and take a shot.

But that was my mistake and spit out every last liquid in my throat, I stared at the ground and threw the soft drink at the wall letting it spill all over the concrete floor "Fuck!"

"The bar taste like a rotten fish, and the drink taste like soggy sewer water" I stood up and head home cautiously trying not to cause attention to myself "See what kind of story they have for me"

-Minasuki Home-

I fish my keys out of my pocket unlock the door and tried to find my parents, as I was looking for them they were at the kitchen sitting down with one empty chair and a dinner plate full of food

"Oh Mikisew welcome back" Joe said happily I nodded only "well come and eat we made your favorite Hayashi Rice" my mother said

I looked at food that she made for me ' _If I'm a ghoul then what were they feeding me_ ' I began to act like my normal self trying to blend in "Looks good mom" I pretend smile

I sat down, grab a couple chopsticks. I gave a glance to both of them they had smiles on their face acting like they got good lives, didn't they not know that I'm a ghoul will they be scared of me that they know the truth.

I picked up a handful of rice and ate it "...It's good" I said looking down at the table

I was silent for a moment till I had speak up to know the truth "Guys who am I"

"Uhh what do you mean, you're you" Kiyomi said

"Yeah son it's not your different or anything" father replied his question, after hearing that I chuckled a little ' _Yeah they don't want to give me the truth_ '

"Alright then...but tell me something" I put my elbows on the table and interwined my fingers "...Why am I a ghoul" I look at both of them to see what kind of reaction do they have, Mom was surprise and shocked probably about knowing the truth and finding out the truth on my own

while the dad just looked down "but the real question is, what have I been eating" I then looked at her

"You've been eating what ghouls been eating" she said, I looked at her in shocked

"Son we can explain" the father said finally looking at me "What is there to explain? I've been eating human remain ever since I was a baby and your telling me that I was acting human this whole time!?" I stood up quickly knocking the chair to the floor.

"Mikisew please" Kiyomi said in worry "No! why was I lied too?! you could've told me the truth then I would be having a good life with my demons!"

"I would've blended in with society, for years I was always worried that I was gonna be eaten by my own kind" I pointed at my chest feeling very angry right now.

"Look Mikisew we been taking care of you for a reason" the father then stood up trying to calm me down I looked at him "For what reason!"

The mother stood up looking at me "So you can be a good one instead of those others who things humans are weak, we want you to be a protector to mankind"

"Yeah that's the only reason we have you now" father said I looked at him

I Then why keep the truth from me" I looked at both knowing there is so much things to explain "Let's take this conversation to the living room" Joe said

-Living Room-

All of us sat on the couch I sat on single seat, while they were sitting on the love seat "A lot of things happen when you were born, even some stuff is too much for you to handle" the father looked down

"Your...biological father was kinda power hungry, he always attack anyone in sight, human or not" the father then tried to remember everything to that certain time "after awhile he started developing what others called Kakuja. We know that you like to collect information through the internet, am I correct?" the father said while I nodded "Good but that's basically it, he gone power hungry ever since he develop his own kakuja"

Then the mother stepped in "We don't know what his powers are, they never told us" I looked at her and replied "they?"

she nodded "The other people who are ghouls also, we can't tell you their location because it's the only reason that your gonna be caught by your father. We tried most of our power to get him away from you but over 32 ghouls got killed by him" I gasp a little

"Wait was he that powerful?" I leaned in a little closer she nodded "What kind of Kagune does he have?" She was thinking what kind of kind is it again

she opened her eyes again "It's Bikaku, he was very fast also, there was someone that tried to beat him in speed but didn't win at the cost of his life. Just treated all of his opponents like we were in slow-motion" I nodded

"What was his name?" I said, Joe sigh "His name is...Hisashi Katsu but his nickname is White Noise" I took in the information "Why was his name white noise?"

Kiyomi then respond "Because he has a white Kagune and when he strikes all you can hear his enemies fall dead"

"We know we can't help you fight but we know someone that can help you for self-defense" my father said "Who" I reply "Renji Yomo"

I saw my mother shook her head "even though he can help you but it can't kill to be more talkative"

I looked at her "So he just keep his mouth shut and just say a few sentences?" she nodded

"well if Renji gets used to you he may be able to help you try and activate your kagune" My father said "What kind of kagune do I have?" both of them just shrug their shoulders "Figures" ' _Guess I gotta figure it out for myself'_

"Is that all for today?" Kiyomi said while I nodded "Well let's finish our dinner and continue with our lives"

"I'll give the man a call that you need training and after I'll give you the time and location, but I expect you to be strong cause we raise you to better then your ways" I nodded and replied "Don't worry I know I'm determined to be better then White Noise" as I said that my mother sadly nodded I touch her shoulder "I said don't worry He's my father and I'm his son, you know what they say 'The next gen always past the first' isn't that right"

we all smiled and enjoy with this new stronger bond we have now

-Elsewhere-

"Hurry up!" the man said as he and his friend were running from something

"I know I know!" the younger man said "Isn't that him?" as both of them pant non stop still running

"Yeah hurry up we gotta go now, to where people or other ghouls are!" they felt like they are still being followed by him

"Your still too slow you guys" the mystery man said behind them, they turn their heads to where the sound came from "Where is he?!" the man said

Both of them activate their kagune trying to prepare the fight for their lives "Come on out you bastard!" the man yelled out

after that they heard him behind the man "Alright" He was impaled in the chest leaving a huge hole with nothing impaled there, the man looked at himself and fell dead.

The younger was in shock "Please what do you want?!" as he got unto his knee and prayed "Hmm? what do I want?" no matter how fast he looked it was nothing but dust moving in the windless night

"what I need is..." the hooded man then appeared behind the cowering victim "is for you to die" he didn't have time to react but fall lifeless to the ground as his stomach, his chest, and his whole face was impale leaving huge holes behind

The man stood on the roof while he looked up to the sky, he began to make laugh uncontrollably "No one can beat me! NO ONE!" he then disappeared as the a piece of newspaper block the screen for half a second. **A/N see what I did there.**

 **A/N Alright that's chapter 2 done I think I have done a pretty good job, I had a creative mind causing a good story**

 **and as for Mikisew bio-father his name was picked by me "Hisashi Katsu" Each of them meaning 'Long-lived' and 'Victory'**

 **and a complete bio for Mikisew since I was too tired to write yesterday**

 **Name: Mikisew Minasuki/Katsu**

 **Ghoul Name:Hollow Skull**

 **Age:23**

 **Birthday:July 1, 1992**

 **Hair Color:Black**

 **Eye Color: Bright Hazel**

 **Favorite Color:Black and Red**

 **That's about it I guess if I'm missing a few details feel free to tell me, then I'm happy to help make your reading more entertaining bye bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest, Well you know Ghouls basically eat humans to survive so that's what Mikisew and that other guy in chapter 1 was doing.**

 **Genesis-777, I thank you for the nice comment even though it's my first time trying to write a fanfiction about a show I liked but I guess I gotta get used to it. Now onto the story.**

 **-The Life of A Ghoul-**

 **~~~~6:03 AM~~~~**

I opened my eyes slowly from not drowsiness but barely even slept, there was a lot on my mind right now, some not too pleasant. kept trying to think that this was a dream, all an illusion, but no matter how much I see think of myself I still couldn't believe it

'Who is this Renji person?' as said to myself while looking at the ceiling, I check my Ipod like the 200th time already, '6:04, all this thinking in bed can make time go fast' I set my device down looking out the window it wasn't that dark like before but enough to see a little bit of blue sky over the sleeping neighborhood.

I didn't feel doing work at all, didn't feel like making new decision on the building they told me to do, 'I wonder what can I do when I activate my kagune?' I think for a few second then realize something "If other ghouls have kagune like me, then they could bring out of there bodies like nothing" I got out of my bed and make a stance trying to bring out my powers.

"Alright come on you can do it" after a few struggle still no good "Come on!" one final push and I felt something fuzzy in my eyes, "oh crap what did I do now?!" I look straight to my bedroom mirror and saw that I have now a different eye color. "Oh okay" I looked a little closer "I know ghouls have these so I must've past the first step" I said

I gave a big steady breathing and took a few steps back "Alright, now draw it out" I concentrated trying to focus on my whole body, releasing of whatever is inside of me 'I'm feeling something at my lower backbone" I just had to do what comes naturally.

I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror in astonish "No way" I looked at my very own kagune it was two dark red almost tail like, it was a little thin but not that much and it stood 8 ft. long. I looked at the whole length and it separated from each other not even a chance of merging "Wonder what kind of technique I can do with it...guess I better not rush" I then concentrate trying to release it and put my body back to normal "Well that's that..." I looked myself in the mirror once again "...Am I really related to him, can I be faster then him?" that thought was stuck at the back of my mind Just thinking about it just makes me think that I have a death wish.

 **~~~~At work 7:37 AM~~~~**

I was very bored staying in bed and decided to clear my mind while I work, I was the only at the construction site, and made last minute review on the building and let the builders do their work on the suppose to-be skyscraper, I got about three more buildings but that's why I love my job. So I can put my art in the blueprint and everyone can see it for many century.

"Hope I don't walk into the same man yesterday, I don't think he'll let me get away a second time" I said as I slump in my work chair. "...Hisashi, what caused you to walk down this path?" I stood up from my seat and head to an open window for a breathe of fresh air, it's a calm cold-ish breeze that hit my face. It makes you forget for awhile and relax once in awhile, I smiled once again thinking that life could've different if I was with my father, think he could kill me on the spot for disobeying him.

 **~~~~Somewhere else~~~~**

"CCG Base to 203, trespassers reported 20th ward of the aqua building, Trespassers are believed to be ghouls- repeat, ghouls. Proceed to location immediately." a man said

A female ghoul with purple hair what appears to be eating two humans acting like it was a gourmet dinner "It looks like they weren't kidding when they called a binge eater" a man wearing a hockey mask said casually walking to the now bloody scene, the women halted her actions dropping the head

"I hate being interrupted when I'm eating" she said without looking turning or looking at him, "You don't know me, do you?" the man not even replying to eachother's question till she did "Yes I do. Your a joyless fellow that enjoys bothering others" the man laughed

"I got orders from above, I'm suppose to take you alive" he look down then looked at her with red eyes "but before I do, let me take a finger or two, an arm, or your leg!" he clench his weapon what appears to be pliers.

without even looking she made a mockery of his choice of weapon "A small toy for such a big body, I bet you like playing house, how adorable." she smiled almost close to a laughter. the man then flew right behind at amazing speed and said "Let me take then from you" and at in instant he activate his kagune trying to immobolize her, so that she won't escape. but she disappeared from his sight and broked the aquarium that was besides using her rinkaku, distacting him for her to escape.

 **~~~~At other end of the building~~~~**

I see a commotion at the building in front of me but it better not be people tresspassing their I just kept watching till I realize, it was a ghoul fighting against another ghoul "What sure what their fighting about but I hope it's not trying to have the first bite" my father said 'it's not nice to disturb someone who is starving, it could only mean your death'" I sighed

"Well it will be on the news later" I yawned quite heavily "guess I'm already sleepy now, I already got my work finished I guess it's alright that I take few hours of nap before the guy that's working on the building comes" I sat on the chair once again and pulled down my cap that has the white bold words 'Hollow' to cover my eyes and fell asleep very quickly

 **~~~~6 Hours later~~~~**

I finish one building the one I've been doing for 3 days now, and I have a lot till I go to the next one and decided to walk around the city for now, I still remember the time at the aqua building 'Live is sure different when someone tries to be at the top of the food chain, wonder if you gotta watch your back 24/7 trying not to get killed but if your that skilled and no one messed with you then your probably okay' I was absorb in thought that I accidentally bump into someone. I saw only a couple of things fell a purse and a book "Oh sorry I wasn't seeing where I was going" I kneeled down to picked up a book, then she replied "It's okay don't worry nobody got hurt" she joke causing us to laugh

I looked at the title "Egg of the Black Goat by Sen Takasuki?" she nodded "Yes it's a very good to read, do you read any book?" I looked and return her book back and shook my head no

"Used to read a lot of books that's till then I got a job and ain't got enough time for myself, but now I'm finish for now and don't got any books to read to clear my mind" I smiled while she nodded "well their a local library just a couple blocks down that way, I'm sure there's a book you like" I replied "Oh okay I'll be sure to check it out, thank you miss...?" she smiled

"Rize Kamishiro" I nodded "Well Rize-san I hope to see you around" I said taking my leave "You too" and she turned to where ever she's going 'I know my nose don't lie, she's a ghoul but judging how strong that smell is, she must be strong' I had to get away at least.

I took a few steps at the opposite direction till I heard my phone ringing, I fished it out of my pockets and answered "Hello?"

Hey son, it's me" Joe said through the phone, me and him had a small chat before he went unto to the point why he called "there's a place that someone wants to meet you, it's the same person that told me, to tell you not to go there" I nodded in curiosity "Well where is this place?"

 **~~~~Tea Shop, Anteiku~~~~**

"This must be the place" I looked at the sign in front of the local tea shop as I was about to go inside I heard someone from inside said "Good luck, delusional Kaneki!" I walked past a young man with orange like hair I didn't want to open my mouth since it would be wasting my time trying to get inside.

I opened the door only to be introduce by someone working here "Welcome!" I nodded at her and walk to the counter with the guy that looked around 50 years old, I sat down at the stool just wonder if I could fake myself drinking tea or coffee but not right now "Hey, I was told to come here, uhh Joe sent me" I ask the old man behind the counter the man smile and nodded "It is so good to see you again, it has been a long time, right?" I was confused but nodded. the man then chuckle "Well my name is Yoshimura, Mikisew-kun" I was suprised that he knew my name but not shocked since my father told me to come here at this tea shop

Well Yoshi-san I am please to make an unexpected appearance at your shop, but I hate to ask you, have we met in some timeline" trying to be honest with him without trying to offend him or anything He nodded "Why yes we have, but it was so long ago that you were just born so no worries" I sigh in satisfaction "Would you like some coffee or tea?" I tense a little bit knowing that I might make a scene that will end up of me getting caught by a someone else in the shop. I then said to no his offer "No it's okay I'm not really that thirsty now" I looked at him and he was still smiling

"It's on the house" He brewed me a cup of coffee by hand, I watched him using the old technique that was used for many years now. after he was done he pour in a cup and gave it me "Don't worry just drink it" I nodded and picked up the handle of the cup, and took a sip... I was very suprise that it taste good he told me that it's regular coffee but I never expected it guess I gotta buy some coffee for myself

I smiled at him "It's good thanks for the coffee" he nodded his head once again and went to the door next him that said staff only "Well you mind we mind if we talk in private" I took on his gesture and followed him to where ever it is.

 **~~~~Upstairs~~~~**

I sat across him while there are two small cups at the middle 'this must be his room where he'll talk to others in private' I thought while I looked around the room "umm, now that I'm here my father told me that you needed to speak to me"

"Yes, I rather just stay and chat but a lot of things is happening ever since 'White Noise' came here, and after you found out the truth we had no choice but to help you so you can protect yourself" He said "your parents are sorry that you were hidden away from the truth, and all of us were very sorry also for not being able to assist you in your early time"

I nodded but replied "I know and it's okay I never had that much experience of being a ghoul or act like one, but I know I'm at peace with myself but I know a lot of people can be very hostile when you provoke their territory" I scratch at the back of my head knowing how silly that question at fact #1 then my mood changed "How do I beat my father?" as I said that question he remain quiet for awhile "You can't beat him" he replied bluntly

'Of course' I sigh "alright, how strong do I gotta be, enough to stand my ground against him" I looked at him hoping for him to give a honest answer "Not that much but there is still a lot to do, now that you just realize that your a ghoul" I looked at him a little bit annoyed 'all this ghoul, ghoul, ghoul, ghoul is getting to me' I said then I heard the door opened.

"Here you go sir" A women with black hair walked in, I was amazed how pretty she looked she sets down the two cups of coffee and take her leave. I just kept looking at the door to where she lefted "You like don't you" Yoshimaru said while he took a sip

I smiled and said "She's beautiful" I looked at the coffee and pick it up to only for now "Don't worry I know she likes you also" I fidgeting with the coffee in my hand I blush a little "H-how so" I stuttered

"It's because she was looking at you for quite some time the moment when you sat by counter" he smiled while I blushed at the thought of that

"What's her name?" then he replied "why don't you ask her yourself" I cough "I-I-I can't do that, I mean I'm not sure how to approach her" I was saying stuff knowing that I like her but not sure how to strike a conversation with her

I took a sip of the coffee hoping to calm me down, then it hit me "Yoshi-san, who is this Renji Yomo that I'm suppose to train with me?" he set the cup down

"Renji is my good man so do not worry about him, but he will help you. only for two weeks and you gotta develop most of your strength on your own"""nodded at the wise thinking"but first let me see your kagune" Yoshimaru said

"Alright" I set the cup down and stood up trying to do what I did last night, after a few attempts it was getting easy releasing of inside me. and it was still fascinated as usual at the beauty of my Kagune, the 8 ft. long red tails, as I was looking at it I was moving it around like was my own body...but you get the point

I saw Yoshimaru nodded his head "Very good Mikisew-kun you have Bikaku" I looked at him once again"so this is bikaku huh, What type of powers do others have beside bikaku Yoshi-san" I said as I grab a hold of my tail letting flow around my wrist.

There four to be exact each of them as a place in the back: like Ukaku belongs in your shoulder area almost feather-like that let's move at top speed, and the Koukaku that belongs in the shoulder blades but they have the density then all of then top four so be careful around when encounter with one, and the Rinkaku is a deadly one it belongs around the waist, like Rize for example-" I cut in on the conversation

"So Rize-san is a ghoul too, glad my nose don't lie" I said

"So you met Rize in person?" I nodded "Yeah I bumb into her just half an hour ago but I know she seems strong" I said

"Be wary of her, she intend to kill anyone if provoke"Yoshimaru said know that's why I was trying to walk in another direction hoping I don't run into her at night, oh can you continue to your about the Rc Types?" then Yoshi nodded

"As you know Rize she a total of four scale like muscle with her, so you gotta be alot more faster then her, and for the last one is your Bikaku, it's probably the best you had and it's not your only main weapon but your skills and agility is of course inhuman, so I know there's someone that will be willing to teach you once your training with Renji is done" I nodded and release my bikaku and sit down finishing my coffee "But why can't I start now is he here?" he shook his head no "No I'm sorry but he'll be back later tonight, if your interested in staying here for now" I thought for a moment and accept his offer

"Yes of course, I'll stay here" then I see Yoshimaru smiled "Is it because that the girl you like is working here" I blushed once again for the thought of seeing her again but I had to be honest to him "I forgot about her for a moment but yes, I do" I scratch at the side of my head "She's too pretty to be alone"

 **~~~~Back downstairs~~~~**

I walked back downstairs hoping to find something to do when he gets here, I did a scan around the floor and only saw a few people, there's four workers here, and five people and young man with...Rize sitting at the table 'Yep, he's gonna be food tonight' I thought of realizing there's no hope helping this guy with a hungry killer, or ghoul to be exact.

I sat down at the far end of the room trying not to be caught by her, I don't want to butt into the conversation, I ask a waiter for a big cup of coffee since I was very thirsty at the moment but what I didn't expect to see was the women with dark hair, the same women who served us at the room with Yoshi-san "Hello, may I take you order sir?" I saw her blushed a little while I looked away trying to hide my blush

"Umm, O-one coffee p-please" she wrote it down on her pad

"Alright I'll be back for your order" as she was about to leave I had enough courage to ask for her name "Wait, may I ask for your name?" I said as I blushed a little harder 'god damn my hands are getting a little sweaty'

"Irimi Kaya, and yours?" I smiled that I got to know her name but I know that I can show my last bio name "Mikisew Minasuki" "Alright Mikisew-kun I'll be back for your order" she went back to brew some coffee, while I looked at myself smiling like an idiot

she came back, I felt like I was falling in love with her, she's like a thousand beauties mixed into one. but I know I need to for her to like me more "Here you go Mikisew-kun" as she sets the coffee in front of me "Thank you Irimi-chan, but do you mind sitting next to me while we get to know each other" I said while I was gaining more confident then ever, she smiled more widely "I would love that but I'll be back for a cup of coffee for me" I nodded knowing that we might have a connection here

 **~~~~Half an hour later~~~~**

Me and Irimi was talking most of the time having laugh getting to know each other more, I heard that she was a leader with a group of ghouls known as 'Black Dogs' and the mask that they wore was a dober mask in black, me and had a fun to be honest but I know it was getting late and she had to work "Well I'll see you around Irimi-chan" I said while I was still smiling, she gave me a wave and head off. as I was looking at the half empty cup I knew that life as a ghoul wasn't going to be that bad.

 **A/N Alright I need to end it here, thanks to my notepad while the internet was off. it messed up a whole lot of words and places for them, It's like all scrambled around and I add to spent 15 mins trying to put them at the right place do that's why it looks a little different but until I had my stressed away I'll continue on chapter 4**

 **But I'm glad I got up to over 3k words in this chapter it felt like a new record, and about Irimi, I gotta be honest with you she is very beautiful with that long brunette hair she have there, I still need to make changes to my story and it's still going well but now I'm still stress and I'll see you all later bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry about not updating very early but I got a job now and I'm doing very well on but I jist can't seem to concentrate on my story I love to enjoy writing but since I'm doing a thousand words a day but I'm gonna try and past that goal, but anyway let's get on with the story! :)**

 **~~~~8:24 PM~~~~**

I just got a call from a worker that there was a construction site accident from where I was gonna work on tomorrow and I heard that a bunch of steel beams have crush on a couple, so I rushed to where the accident took place and tried to assist as much as I can.

The moment I got there I saw a many people just watching the site, and an ambulance was driving away from the place drove to the hospital "Hey what's going on here" I said to my co-worker, he pointed at the collapse beams and some of them have blood on them

"A couple of just been crushed and they were rushed to the hospital for major surgery" Both of us walk a little closer to the accident where the 'Do not cross' tape was put around "I just hope that there won't be any lawsuit against us" The middle aged man said

I felt anger swelling up inside me "Really that's what your worried about?!" I got in front of his face "what about the those people who got sent to the hospital?, aren't you even worried about them?!" I pointed to where the vehicle drove off

He laughed "Why should I care they just made stupid mistake trying to take a shortcut, and look around you it's their stupidity that got them killed" the moment he said that I punch him square in the face causing him to fall on his back and holding his bleeding nose

"You know what fuck you, I quit" I stormed out of the site leaving the man who was still sitting on the ground but as I was taking a route home I notice a huge hole at my right side, ' _That's strange_ ' I looked at it for awhile and look around for evidence, I only found a bag full of books and some blood that was on the concrete. "but the real question is which one is the ghoul and who was the victim" I stood up and carry the books with me trying to think of a plan with the items in my hand.

I'm now thinking what to do next since I'm now jobless as I walk through the city not even bothering to come home, "well I don't have to worry about food expenses" I said while a small rain cloud appeared over my head "But the only thing is what am I gonna do now, I know the finding a job is always quite challenging" then a light bulb switched on "I wonder"

I took a different direction of knowing where to go next.

 **~~~~Anteiku~~~~**

after taking a bag full of books home, I quickly head to the shop now in front of me "I thought it was a good idea at first but I'm having second thoughts" I said ' _I wonder if anyone is still inside_ ' I head up the stairs and knocked on the door after waiting a few minutes no one was home, I took a look outside and realize it was a beautiful night that the moon was shining bright I breathe in and out "well might as well head home and wait till tomorrow"

I walked a few blocks just enjoying the myself taking of the stressed that inside me, I heard a few footsteps behind me but I remained a serious face. After smelling their scent ' _two ghouls, smells like their a little weak not even worth fighting, guess I could try to fight them off_ ' I immediately stop and put on some shades I had in my pocket not even looking at them "I don't know who are you guys but you better back off" they both laughed

"Do you think we can be scared by a human like you" A man with a gruff voice, I raised one side of my eyebrow ' _Is it because I've been hanging around with my family, this could be fun'_ I thought

"Oh you think I'm human" I turned around and got a good look at them, they are wearing some kind of blue jumpsuits "but I can't go down without a fight" I gave a fighting stance with my eyes turning red without them noticing

I heard them both laughed, the guy on the left then said "This should fun" he ran towards leaving a man with his arm cross and just simply watched knowing that I'm gonna be the next meal for the month, I saw the guy activate his kagune with a red-ish spear like koukaku. but seeing him only just ran towards without any kind of tactics 'So he only intent to only kill me in one strike' I thought while preparing to dodge at the last moment

He gave a quick strike aiming for my chest, but I was quicker then him I got a hold of his kagune deflect away to the side of me, he almost trip a little before taking a few steps ahead of me "What the hell?" He then tried his attempt again but end up at the same results "Who are you?!" but he was quite stubborn just kept swinging but I decided to reveal myself and caught his Koukaku with my right left hand

"Have you ever heard of a story of Alice in Wonderland?" I said while I close my eyes and took of the shades "That's the point your Alice and I'm the Mad hatter" I opened my eyes wide, just seeing his fear starting to rise up on his face.

I gave a hard right jab to his stomach causing him to cough a little blood but still holding his kagune preventing from him escaping, I felt something inside of me and it felt...great then I heard him begging the other guy to help, I saw a guy in his 20s just running towards me not using his power

when he was at the right place I grip it a little harder and swung him around twice and threw him towards his friend "Your quite a little light, have you been eating?" I smiled widely at him causing to quiver in fear and they ran trying to get away from me but I felt a lot faster then I was before and got in front of the two

"I don't think you want to escape just yet, I'm just having fun" I said while I sprint towards them, they got their kagune ready to fight back but I was still smiling at them

They both spear at the same time, and I jump above them kicking their heads leaving them two meters apart from each other, I rushed to the one on the left and just picked him and gave him a headbutt, and a knee to the head leaving on the ground unconscious.

While I see the other guy still running away from me "What a slow..." I quickly appear in front of him halting him at the middle of the road "...Little caterpillar" I blur away and got in front of him punching him in the stomach and give a hay maker right hook causing him to fly next to his friend

I looked at my hands still smiling like a maniac "So this what it means to be strong, I felt like I can't be stop" I covered my eyes with my hands and laughed loudly, but it was cut off as I heard another footsteps coming from down the road

I look and it was man with white silver hair wearing what appears to be a black long-beaked avian mask, I walked to the sidewalks and smiled at him "So you wanna fight too?" he didn't replied walked towards, my smiled lessen as I felt like I was being toyed but ignore as he was gonna regret after I was finish with him, so I vanish and appear behind him doing a leg kick at the side of his head

but as I was gonna make contact he caught it with just one hand I was shocked and angry at him so I pulled my remaining while in the air and give a left punch at the back of head but he threw me at the concrete floor "Bastard" I got up quickly releasing my binkaku, feeling the adrenaline rush going through my whole body " _So this who fast the average ghoul are, but I wanna be faster then them!'_ I blur towards to defeat him, this blood lust is getting to me but do I really care.

I got in front of him and attempt to elbow his right leg hoping he will be immobilize and weakened, it made contact realizing I was a lot faster then him now I backed away a little seeing him got unto to his knee "You should've backed off..." I appeared behind him "...Little caterpillar" I knee his back hearing a few cracks, I kicked him his head making him skid to the wall "that's better" I smiled more widely, I was gonna finish him off but I saw him raised his hand snapping his finger.

The moment I heard it, I saw a group of ghouls at the other end of the road, Three of them wearing grey coats and a red mask, all of them had grey parka but the middle had pale-yellow parka "It looks like your gonna difficult to take down..." The man at the middle said "...But it's not your time take on the Devil Apes" I didn't understood what he meant then I blacked out.

 **~~~~3rd POV~~~~**

A women known as Kaya Irimi stood next to Mikisew wearing a black long coat with a black dober mask, Mikisew isnow on the ground sleeping soundly cause of the sneak attack made by Irimi "Well that couldn't been worse if you didn't showed up at the right moment" A man with a red mask.

"Yeah Koma, You would've got easily defeat like Renji, by the way Renji why didn't you defend yourself?" Irimi said to renji as he got up one feet at a time

"He was getting fast like his father" Renji simply replied so then everybody nodded, "So I guess we take back at Anteiku" Koma said while he picked up Mikisew

Irimi nodded "But we need to keep a closer watch on him, he got's his father look in his eyes when he wanted power" Renji said

"And what about those guys?" Irimi pointed at the two guy who appeared to be dead when they throw on impact "Burn them, we don't want a kakuja around us nor Mikisew" Renji said walking away

 **~~~~Guest Room, Anteiku. Mikisew's POV~~~~**

I felt a horrible migraine coming from my head right now, I didn't feel like moving or getting up but just stood still and regain my senses of what happen to me, ' _Can't remember what happened, I'll I could remember was encountering two ghouls and I blacked out, I wonder if they beat me up at before I could do anything'_ I said

I opened my eyes slowly and look around my surrounding and realize that I'm a small room with a single bed, I check the window and it was still dark, I got up from the bed and flex my muscles cause they feel a little stiff. ' _This gonna be a long day or night'_ I thought while I got up from the bed and head to the only door that probably leads to the hallway

I saw an empty hallway and realize that it's anteiku, I head for the only door that goes downstairs "I wonder if someone is still here...I forgot my reason why I came here" I gave a confuse expression but continued onward. I made to the second main floor and I only see three people Yoshi-san, a guy with a big nose, and Kaya

I gave a small wave but still confused why I came here for then I heard a small chuckle "It is so good to see you again, Mikisew-kun" Yoshimaru said while he was brewing some coffee. "You gave us quite a scare, Mikisew-kun" Irimi said, I gave a small downcast expression but decided to make it up for her

"Not sure what happened to me, care for one of you to brief of the recent events of why I blacked out during a fight" I said while I sat down patiently waiting for the coffee.

"well to put it in simple for you to understand the Devil Apes" I heard him behind me just sitting there "Your becoming like your father" Komo said

I got up from my seat and stood still with my arms crossed "Wait how am I becoming like him? Have I tried to eat to get a lot more stronger" I stated

gladly they all shook no, "that's good I guess, wait I remember now, Yoshi-San can you please give me a job with pay since I quit from my old job?"

the old man raise an eyebrow "What happened to your old job, it was going so well?" I just looked at the teacup and replied "It's because of heartless people who doesn't care about anything but only themselves and that's something I can't get along, so I quit"

then Kirim spoked "What was this person that you were working with do?" I looked at her but replied "Just a pile of big steel beams that feel on a couple of people, and he didn't care about nothing but the lawsuit and pressing charges" I looked at the window for awhile " but I'm not sure about the rest I just bolted out with no argument"

Yoshimaru chuckled "don't worry Mikisew-kun we are more then happy to have you with us, and I will give the same amount of pay just like everyone else, your gonna start working next week" I nodded

"well that's good" I yawned quite loudly "well it's getting late and I should go home and rest, since I'm gonna get very busy tomorrow, I need to do some training before I get to the real world" I continue to walk to the door but stop midway "Is my training with Renji-san gonna start tomorrow?" I looked at Yoshimaru but he nodded his head

"Yes Mikisew-kun, you are suppose to come here and he'll be here to pick you up" he replied

I made to the door and got hold of the handle "Don't worry everyone I know what I'm doing now, since I was born a ghoul but I'm gonna be different then the rest" I said with determination and gave one last wave, waiting for the day comes for me

 **~~~~Next Day~~~~**

it was 1:34 in the afternoon and I'm now walking to a local hospital that I heard of a certain man that got caved in by some beams, so I'm gonna make sure that he's okay and not dying. I walked to the front desk and talked to a nurse

"Excuse me, I'm here to meet someone?" she looked at me and gave a friendly smile

why yes and who are you visiting?" she said while writing down some notes and I replied "well I don't know his name but I know that he had an accident when he was a construction site with another girl?" I said

"Why yes we have him but he just got out of another surgery and still in a coma" I was confuse at her question

"But what about the girl?" then the nurse replied "she didn't make it so we had to use her organs to save the boy" I nodded slowly

"Can I at least see him?" she nodded and gave the designated room that the young man was. I head up a couple of stairs and checked all the numbers ' _130, 131, 132, and this must be it 133'_ I looked through the window and make sure that someone was inside and a person lying on a hospital bed, I opened the door just to make sure I was in the right room and got a closer look to see if it's really him or not

I got a good look of his face he seems young but he appears to be in his 20s ' _Poor kid_ ' is all I could say to him as I took a seat next to him ' _I wonder how did you survive the accident, people said it was a miracle for you_ ' I smiled a little ' _I wonder who's organ did they use to save you?_ ' but my question was answered as I recognize that smelled and I stood up quickly ' _that can't be right'_

I got a little closer to him trying to make sure if I'm wrong which I'm begging I am, after a couple of sniffs it's confirmed "You have Rize's Kagune" I sat back down but more slowly then ever "You must've been given a curse to become like us, don't worry I'm gonna guide you hoping that you don't go insane like me" I said while smiling at him

but then my expression turned grim as I saw his eyes partly opened but only his left eye is open wide, have the eyes of a ghoul "now you have turned, guess they want to make more soldiers for the government, sad that the world is like this" I stood up knowing that my visiting time was up and had to leave "Don't worry we'll meet one day and I'll try to open your eyes", I then take my leave hoping for the greater good.

 **~~~~One Week Later~~~~**

At a building underground something is taken place, but the structure around the pillars appeared to be banged up, filled with scratches and large holes "Come on you gotta be better then that Renji!" A young man said while silently running around looking to destroy renji's defence.

Renji is on guard and alert but he can't sense him but he can hear the silent wind every time the young man passes him, Renji gave a little smirk _'It appears that Mikisew is improving at a inhumane pace'_ While Renji waits for the right time to strike, Mikisew is hiding in the shadow since stealth appears to be his special traits, unlike the average ghouls they always charge straight on

Mikisew is high at the top of the ceiling behind a large stone pillar looking down at Renji standing there trying to hear him, but he was waaaaay smarter then that! ' _It's difficult to break his defense without speed, not like last time_ ' Mikisew thought trying to come up with a strategy ' _I wonder if I can use something to turn his attention away for a mere second'_ he said while I pulled out a small rock, as Mikisew pulled a piece of stone Renji must've heard it cause he's now running up the pillar to where 'the suppose to be sneaky' is at.

"God damn it!" I curse while I got to my defensive stance prepare it was a little difficult to gain my footing at the side of the wall with my kagune then I realize somthing _'If Renji can't use his powers to hold himself up then I could use that to my advantage'_ I let go of my tails and use all my strength to dash straight down to where the white hair ghoul is.

Renji was still head run up knowing what mikisew was doing ' _It appears he knows his way around his enemies'_ when Renji was gonna strike he was a little shocked that Mikisew use his Kagune as a springboard to fly across the other pillar that's five meters away in mere seconds

Then Mikisew smirked as he use his tails to prevent himself from impacting the large stone and then jumped back to where Renji, with Renji using the small holes that Mikisew created he was still immobilize without his trump card

but when Renji decided to prepare himself to jump he felt something hit is head that caught him off-guard, it took his attention away from mikisew a breif second to see what hit him but it was a perfect plan for Mikisew 'You were supposed to look at me not at the rock!' Mikisew thought while he pulled his whole arm performing the haymaker while Renji was looking at the rock that was still falling down.

The white haired ghoul didn't have time to react and that impact cause him and Renji to be inside a big cloud of dust and the whole pillar started to cracked under the pressure causing it to fall into a million pieces

A couple of seconds have passed and you can see a shadowy figure slowly climbing his way out of the rubble limping away, as the dust cleared it was Renji with a very large bruise at his chest "Looks like I won that round" Mikisew said while he was casually gliding down the wall with his tail with a big smirk on his face "Isn't that right?"

Renji smirked and nodded "Yeah, you won" it's all he could since the people around him except Mikisew's mother got used to it "Anyway I'll see you later since I got something to prepare for tonight" Mikisew said while he dust of his sweater and walked out of the place.

"Sometimes I'm glad I was born a ghoul" He said putting on his cap

 **~~~~A Few Hours Later, Mikisew's POV~~~~**

After my 'Spar' with Renji I got freshen up from the blood and sweat that have develop a while ago and it's also my day off at work, so I'm kinda bored I decided to sit at a local bench in the daylight, after this bask warm in the sun, it always makes you think about stuff you never thought you would encounter ' _Life is a bit strange for others_ ' I thought

 _BBZZZ! BBZZZ!_

I heard my phone buzzing from my pocket and answered to hear who it is "Hello?"

"Hello son' then I smiled a little as I recognize the voice

"Hey dad what's up" I said while I lean in a little trying to straighten my back a little

then I heard him replied "Nothing much came by to tell you that me and your mother are going to a Business trip for awhile?" I raise an eyebrow

"How long?" I said

"Don't worry only a few months, we got our stuff ready and we'll be ready for the flight in a few hours"

I nodded "Alright father, I'll keep the house clean till you come back" I smiled

"That's my boy, and sorry we didn't tell you only at the last minute" I still smiled and shook my head

"No it's really okay I got friends here to will keep me company so now I don't feel that much alone now"

"Alright son we'll be off now, our taxi is here later son" then I reply "Bye father" then we both hung up

I pulled out a book about an author I've been hearing about, Sen was her name and I only read a few chapters and it was enjoyable "Well I could read a few before go home and take a nap" I got myself a little comfortable and continue with my reading and enjoying life

 **A/N: And again I'm sorry I didn't have the time to write cause I have a job and it's a pretty decent job, I'm now a Radio Announcer at my local radio. I almost sucked at it first but I got a hang of it in a few days**

 **and I'm also proud of me writing a story, since I was full blown writer's block for a few weeks but I punch through it and got this chapter finish, so anyway I feel like making a new story of an anime that I enjoy watching, It's gonna be a secret and I'll reveal it in a few weeks.**

 **Bye Bye :D :P Stay Shacky!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys how are you today, well me I'm doing great gonna get paid, and I'm gonna buy me some weed! but seriously weed got me inspired to write this story and all of the dialogue, and concept. and I see nothing wrong with it and I still feel fine, I don't see any internal damage from my body. So who was the idiot was making all these lies! HUH!?...terribly sorry of my sudden out burst. I was smoking weed at a very young age but it's okay really I was dealing with a lot of stress lately not for the addiction of dope, not like I felt the craving at all. literally not at all I don't feel coldness from my fingertips or anything, just sudden calm when like always whenever I see weed. Work stress only and it's very common for me**

 **I've gone of course of my topic for today, Yes I'm updating rather quickly for a 600 words a day whenever I have the time for the computer, and I want to make another story while I manage this one also, so a good idea? no, yes? I'll figure that for my own so anyway let's get this story started, oh I almost forgot I thank you '** **Kalameet' for the review of my story and I'll do my best to make my story a success, Like kyuubiGoku not like I can make lemon scene like him but, someday?**

* * *

 **~~~~Anteiku~~~~**

I was currently at the local tea shop serving people some delicious beverages from ghoul to human, it was only two days has passed and I felt like I got used to this life 'Wonder if I got some more training with Renji-san?' I thought while setting a small cup to a customer "Here you go sir, enjoy your tea" I said in a happy tone

it was a definitely another day at the office or should I say shop "Mikisew-kun" I turned around to see who ask my name "I need to talk to you for a minute" Yoshimura said while he opened the backdoor and wait for me to follow him, I nodded and set down one more cup of coffee to the customer "Enjoy your coffee sir" I then set everything down to following him still wondering what does he wants talk about.

I sat across from him on the couch while the silence was developing across the room, after a few second I decided to head straight to the point "Is there something that you want to speak about Yoshi-san?" I said while I intertwined my fingers as I saw him nodded his head

"Yes Mikisew-kun, I came to ask you something important" Yoshimura said very seriously I didn't said anything but let him continue of what he has to say "There was some ghouls that belonged to anteiku got killed near the 20th ward, I want you to be careful not to cause attention that could get you killed" I narrowed at his request

"Do you think it's my father?" I said seriously and he smiled and nodded "I can't be sure of that Mikisew-kun, but I know you and Renji-kun have been training quite intense lately so I'm sure you can handle yourself once you have better control of your kagune, and also I want you to go a place to get your very own mask, I'm sure Koma-kun would like to assist you"

I nodded and stood up "Is that all for today?, I need to be somewhere for awhile after that I'm getting a mask" I was going go then I heard Yoshimaru said something "I hope you treat Irimi-chan right" as he said that I stumble a bit but continue to the door

"Well I'll see you later Yoshi-san" I gave small wave and close the door "How the hell he knows I'm dating her?" I said while scratching the back of my head. "Yo Mikisew, How it's going?" I heard Koma said while he walked out of the locker room I nodded and replied his question "It's going well I guess, hey Koma Yoshi-san said you would help get a mask made for me" I said while I still see his bright personality as usual

"I know a place, lucky my shift is over so we can go there now" I nodded and head inside to change from my work clothes to my personal clothing

 **~~~~4th Ward, HySy ArtMask Studio~~~~**

I'm now in a place I never heard before, _'I thought this place would be more...noticable'_ I think trying to find the right words since I know the place outside looks like piece of crap "Is this the place right?" I said while I looked at the sign he only nodded as he open the door, I thought that this place would be just like outside but it looks clean...very clean

"Woah" is all I said while I looked at all the mask in many design no matter how crazy it is, it looks cool enough to wear it "Yo Uta, you in here?" Koma yelled out enough for Uta to respond back

"Yeah yeah, I'm here" I saw the backdoor opened and saw a man of average height with black hair, styled into an undercut. Various tattoos cover his arms I was looking at him from top to bottom but almost didn't realize that his eyes are activated, ' _is it some kind of birth defect?_ ' This guy is wearing a grey tank top underneath a black wrap sweater, along with harem pants and black sandals. He also wears a black necklace with round, white gems hanging from it.

all in all he's seems alright for me "Koma, you came here for a new mask?" Uta ask in a curious tone while looking at me

Koma shook his head "No, I came here so you can make a mask for Mikisew-kun" he pointed to where I was, looking at a mask that look like a red devil "Him?" Uta said while he got a little closer to me...a bit too close, for some reason he sniff at me a couple times "It smells like someone that could kill hundred men in a matter of seconds" I raise my eyebrows a little

soon I replied to his question "What makes you say that?" Uta looked straight into my eyes.

"Because it's the same smell like your father, same blood, same facial features, same hair...same eyes" Uta walked around me one time and said the last part while licking an...eyeball?

"Yeah, well I guess that's why I need a mask, so how much do I pay for one?" I ask searching my pockets for my wallet, as I pulled out my wallet I felt Uta grab my shoulder "It's okay just sit down at the chair there and I'll take measurement on your head" He ushered me to a wooden chair that was nailed to the ground but I comply and sat on it

He question me about if I was allergic to anything while I wore a mask but all of them were a no, then started to ask personal question "Mikisew, do you have a girlfriend?" I was gonna look at him but he's still taking measuring my head from the chin to the very top "Yes" is all I said hoping he won't ask who I'm dating

"is it Kaya?" I blushed a little at his accurate answer _'Is she telling everyone left and right?!'_ I sighed "How did you know I'm dating her?" I said hoping to get an honest answer since I just met Uta

"We all knew, we see it bright as day, and it's okay it's not like we disagree of your choosing but all of us are glad that you made the right choice in choosing Irimi-san" Uta said an honest tone which I was happy that he said that

"Thanks Uta-san, I'll take good care of her, that you can count on that" I said while everyone was smiling

 **~~~~Five Hours Later, Anteiku~~~~**

I stood in front of the shop dressed in my casual clothes, I'm taking her to...This place, cause there's no place that serves ghoul only in human society 'That's nothing but bul-' but my thought we cut short when I heard a voice behind me

I turned around and smiled a little "Hello Kaya-san" she smiled back, giving me that gentle smile like always since the day we first met "shall we?" I said being a gentlemen leading here inside the shop we always go to "Why yes of course" she laugh a little in a cute way as we head inside out favorite tea shop.

"Welcome!" as I heard the regular saying to the workers at the shop, "Hey Mikisew-san" I heard Touka said to me while we went to a table by the window "What would like to order you two?" We saw Koma but then I saw his bowtie

"What's with the tie, Koma-san?" I asked pointing it out since it was...fully colored but still smiling away like always "I consider a good day today, and well it's a good day for you two, right?" I blushed a little knowing that it was kinda true but I didn't like to admit it "Well I'll order a special serving today and cup of coffee, and also I'll be ordering for her as well"

nah that's oka-" Kaya said but she was cut off by Koma "Now now Kirimi-san it's a date and it's always the gentlemen that pays for the food" she nodded and he left to make our food while we wait "Well that went well" she said we both laughed and replied "Yeah that's why I love Anteiku it's always the perfect place and home for us" I said while she smiled

we were enjoying each others company no matter how boring it is, but we love to talk usually and have the time to enjoy the time we have left "So Mikisew-kun how was life before you were human?" I raised an eyebrow at her question but soon replied "It was okay not having to worry about being on guard by doves and ghouls, fighting you who you are or for territory" I looked outside the window for a bit "But being human was like normal for me, I used to be scared of ghouls no matter who they are, I always thought they were the same. having the fear of being eaten while your still conscious" I said in my most honest answer as she kept quiet for me to continue

"It was always different being on guard then fighting to survive, everyday I always sit at home eating with my family I was happy that I got this life" my smile lessened for a bit "But that encounter with that man was an eye opener for me, I thought my life was over when I heard him eating another human, but 'I'm glad I was born in the right place cause I wouldn't have find the right answer in a city of lies'" **(A quote I made, like?)**

I chuckled of I was saying "does that answer your question Kaya-chan?" I leaned in a little looking at her for awhile, she blushed at my approach but nodded "So Kaya-chan, what about you, what was your life before?" I looked at her for a bit "Not trying to bring up some bad memories but it's okay you don't want to talk about it" but Kaya shooked her head

"Don't worry about it, my life wasn't that great nor any ghoul. for me I always have to stand and fight for myself, forced to accept who you are, no matter how much you wanna change" I looked at her holding her hand, she smiled "But I know every ghouls gotta accept themselves, cause some of us are forced to accept our sins no matter how bad they are, I used to be the weakest in my time but that change" I felt her hand got a hold of my hand "I realize that life will hit you harder then others, cause us ghouls fight to survive and for every ghouls around the world...It's our number one goal" we smiled at each other, felt like we create a stronger bond with each other

"Here are your orders" I heard the blue-haired waitress said "Yoshimaru-san told me to wait until your done talking and holding hands" she said as she put the plates down while I looked away for a bit

"So Kaya-chan why don't we enjoy ourselves for now and forget the past" she nodded and also glad she met me.

 **~~~~Next Day, Training Underground~~~~**

"You already got the speed and the power in your fighting style, and mostly you got fast thinking into breaking your enemies defenses" Yoshimaru said to me while reviewing most of my training with Renji-san "Mostly ghouls with top speed usually just strike before they react just end it quickly, but you use your surrounding and use them to your enemy as an advantage" he then smiled

"So I guess I'm done but I know there is something else I need since your here, right Yoshi-san" I said while he nodded "It has come to my attention that your father of course ate five SS-Rated ghouls and only those ghouls is the only reason why he passed SSS-Rated, He would only become more strong if he was conscious" The old ghoul said

"Are saying I need to cannibalize a couple of ghouls and have proper control of my sanity?" I said trying to get the message which he nodded

I was gonna object till I heard Renji-san talk "It cannot be avoided your just gonna eat someone someday, this is why we have to do it this week"

"But how are we gonna find a ghoul that's S-Rated?" I said while Yoshimaru replied "That may be difficult but we found a couple of them there somewhere near the 13th Ward so finding them will be challenging" he said as he gave me a picture and some info on them "You only have a two days to do this before we completely lose them, they have been terrorizing for those who belong to Anteiku" He finished

I looked at both of the picture the first and it shocked me a little this was the same man that could've killed me when I discovered that I was a ghoul, the same man in his late 30s, blond hair, gruff face, and he has Ukaku with orange like kagune, it's wings is not like the others but more solid then Touka-san. and I looked at the second one, he seems alright a man in his early 20s, brown hair, clean face probably for seducing females human then eating them, and also got Rinkaku which looks like a tail of a scorpion "So I got to eat them and hope to strengthen my Bikaku?" he nodded

"Well, I'll get right to it, but first I need to train more so I wouldn't become what happened to me a couple weeks ago" I was gonna take off my jacket but something pop in my head "Hey Yoshi-san, who was my mother?" I ask in slight hesitation both looked at me for a bit and Yoshimura replied "It's best that you not know"

I nodded anyway it was probably best, he thinks that I can't handle the truth, but I'll know someday "Can I ask for her name at least?" I said

"Her name was Miki Katsu" I smiled at my mother's name 'It's a nice name' I thought while I did some stretches and began to increase my speed and agility "Yoshimura-san, He's gonna know what happened to her" Renji said while Yoshimura nodded "I know but it's best that he does not know now when goes Kakuja, it will be better control for his emotions" He said and left Renji and Mikisew to get some training done.

"Alright Renji-san, what's there to do" I asked while crossing me legs and balancing myself with one tail then Renji got himself into a thinking pose for a few second "I'm gonna be teaching you how to heal yourself in a very fast rate" I raised in eyebrow "Can ghouls do that also, and I thought I learned everything, guess the books they give you were wrong in some parts" I said putting myself back on the ground

I gave a small glare "Does that also means that you are gonna cut me with your kagune in different parts of my body" I asked and all he could do is nod is head "I slump and little had got myself ready "Alright let just get this over with" I stood firmly to the ground and raise my arms to far apart and got prepared for the worse

"Are you ready Mikisew-san?" Renji said as he pulled out his Ukaku and aim it towards me, I gulp and nodded the moment I did that he crystallizing his Kagune making strike spike like projectiles "This is gonna be a pain in the body!" I yelled out loud.

 **~~~~Timeskip 2 Hours Later~~~~**

I am now on the ground panting hard and already in pain took a little while to heal the small cuts but the most gruesome gashes, it's probably gonna leave me with some scars throughout my whole body "It takes time to master this ability since your a Bikaku if you were a Rinkaku it would be easier for you" Renji said as he put on his grey trench coat and walked towards "But you got a different bloodline that stands out any kind of ghouls" He said as he helped get to my feet

I chuckle a little "Always treating like I'm high and mighty, I'm just a ghoul who have a different mind then others" I said as I slowly concentrate the rest of the cuts from my chest to my forearms as he set me down to the side and let me heal for awhile "I'll let you sit there for now, I need to talk with Yoshimura-san" I nodded as he left in the shadows

I rest my head on the concrete pillar that's realistically larger then I expected, I then start to think back at everything I've done in my life, ' _what whould happened if I was raised by ghouls, then my life would be so much different_ ' I thought while I closed my eyes for a bit 'I wonder what my mask would be?' I thought in excitement and they were cut short as I heard something from a distance "Hello?" I said while looking around the room

No sounds were made after that, I stood up from where I sat and limped my way towards I heard the sounds _'To me it sounds like a piece of rock'_ I thought as I prepare myself to fight at least _'I haven't heal that much, so I better make this count'_ I walked like 2 meters behind a pillar from where the sound came from I looked around to see anything out of the ordinary but no luck, I sigh and walk back to rest a bit

"Didn't think that you would be training like this guess that's what I expect from you" I heard a voice behind which made do a 180 spin to find who that person is "Who are you!" I yelled out as my voice echoed through the underground building "You should remember me I was the one that beat you up" When that person said that my eyes open in realization I looked around quickly to see if I could see him "And also..." I appeared behind me and grab me by the neck and then pushed against the wall "...I'll make you pay for hitting me like that" I said as he raised his fist but I my reflexes weren't that prepare yet cause of my bruises

He gave me a hard right punch causing the wall to make a small spider web at my head, and then again, and again, and again, he just swinging until he was satisfied which he was not, he threw me at the other end of the wall ad on impact it blew a little bit of air out of me causing me to cough out blood "I'm really am enjoying boy" He said in a most gruesome smile and landing me a kick to my face "Guess you probably wondering why I found you right?" I lift me up once again by the neck "It's quite simple really, I followed throughout the city, where you work, where you sleep, I could kill your disgusting family too" He whispered the last part in my ear

"They call me Stalker, which is a really shitty name" He said as he knee me in the stomach causing me to gasp for air "of course I stalk but it doesn't have to be that name, it really pisses me of" he kneed me once again

"I'll kill you then I'll eat your family" as soon as he said that my eyes turned red and the veins are going through the side of my head almost looked like it's about to burst I got a hold of both of his wrist and apply inhuman pressure causing him to scream out in pain "You better not touch them, even if they are human they still took care of a person that's so different than them" I snap both of them and still got a hold while he was brought to his knees

"P-please I'm sorry, just let go" he said as he couldn't feel any part of his hands I smiled a little and looked a little closer to him "You threaten my family and I have no choice to kill you" I said and threw him 7 meters away from me, he was still in the air as I activate my kagune and blur out of sight, and appeared behind and lift my knee to where was still flying and I made contact to the base of his spine and let him fall to the ground and made him lay on his front side

He was planning to escape death from me but that was prevented as I pierced his arms with my Bikaku "I was gonna kill you but you are on my list so I have to eat you" I said slowly opened and move my head closer to his back

"No no no, don't I don't wanna die, I actually like this life!" He said as he panic for forgiveness "me and you will team up and become the strongest tag-team ever!" He offered and I stopped mid-way and let go of his right arm of my Bikaku he smiled in appreciation but it was soon cut short as I pierced this back of his neck "Shut up, I'm trying to enjoy my dinner" I said with a sinister smile, he could scream if he want but it was taken away by Mikisew

Bite after bite, chomping away the skin, licking all the blood from this ghoul. it was quite gruesome for humans glad there was no one around to witness this, after 50 seconds his back was nothing but a gaping hole, his heart and other organs was completely eaten by Mikisew

He slowly stood up from the bloody mess and looked to the ceiling _'I feel woozy, I hear voices, I see demons, I taste blood'_ Mikisew thought as he make his Kagune appeared it was a different color but more red mixed with purple and the tails was more thicker and longer, and the back of his spine to where is kagune is started to heat up as he yelled in pain his tail started to swing violently around the room destroying anything in his path.

Then Mikisew thought if something when he was talking to his father.

 **~~~~Flashback 3 Years Ago~~~~**

 **"** Listen son let me ask you a question" Joe said as I was sitting on a couch reading a book, Mikisew looked up "And what's that question father" I said in confusion he said the cup down and let at me for a bit

"Do you know what resembles a wolf?" Mikisew thought at his question which was a little weird to be asking that all of a sudden "well, what resembles a wolf is that it kills other animals, so a killer?" He said but Joe shook his head

"You are very wrong you know that, what resemble a wolf can be many things, that's why people have many opinion on them" he said while Mikisew leaned in a little closer "but I'll tell you my opinion, what resemble a wolf is how it thrives to survive cause no matter how much pain is in the wolf it will only keep walking forward, even if it's walking with a tail between their legs" Joe said as he drank a little more of his coffee "And also a wolf is not a killer, it's just doing what it needs to survive you can't feed it on your own, and if you did you will only be disrespecting it" Mikisew listen to all the words his father said.

Then Joe continued "Do you know what makes a wolf?" Joe said waiting for an answer, but didn't get one since it felt like an impossible

 **~~~~End Flashback~~~~**

I looked on the ground for a bit as I pant in pain then I spoke an answer "What makes a wolf, is how it continues to fight" I stood up slowly "Even if it doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of the sheep" I said as I gain complete conscious over what's been happening to me, I looked back to where to body was and realize I had lose focus of who I was "One down and one more to go" I said as I made a fist "I knew I'll be better then you father" I looked at my fist knowing I could grasp the most strongest enemies, I soon heard clapping from a distance then realize it was Renji and Yoshimaru walking up to me "Very well done Mikisew-kun, I knew you could do it" Yoshimara said he walked a little closer and put his hand on my shoulder "we can make you beat your father"

Let's go you deserve a rest" Yoshimaru said as the three of us left "Renji-san can I go scout for the next guy tomorrow, cause I know I am, and I know I can find the right answer if I can reach the next level" I said looking at him

then Renji-san still emotionless as ever "It's your choice not ours, you can find your own happiness without anyone permission" he said and I smiled once again _'Find my own happiness, guess I found one of them'_ I thought as I think of myself with Kaya-chan in the near future with a child which I hope to turn that dream into a reality I smiled at the thought of that has we continue to walk back to anteiku.

 **~~~~Tomorrow, Anteiku~~~~**

It was near closing time at the tea shop, and I was cleaning up the tables when I heard a someone opening the door, I was surprised and shocked that this was the same boy that came here at the shop feels crap and now he's back here unconscious with a hole in his stomach being carried by Touka-san and with the boy with yellow hair I just met when I went I first came into this shop "What happened to this boy?" I said as I grab their shoulders and lead him to the room upstairs "This Half-ass is becoming like us" is all she could say and I didn't need hear the rest since I'm already a ghoul

I both set them down in different since I need to take care of...what was his name? Hideyoshi I think it was "He's pretty badly, I wonder if we have any bandages" I said out loud as I look around for the medical kit "Poor kid it's a good thing that you didn't got eaten" as I clean the wounds.

It taken 3 hours to heal the bruises and patch it up, but it was worth it I guess 'Wonder what happened to Kaneki' I thought as I looked out the window for a bit.

 **~~~~Flashback Yesterday~~~~**

I was told to come to the shop for unknown reason, I just a phone call from Yoshi-san to come to the shop I couldn't understand why he want me there but it better be important, I'm now in front of the shop knocking on the door since it was still locked from the public it opened and I saw only two people in the room "Yoshi-san what's the matter? why are you here" I said as he replied "It's nothing really we had an encounter with a fellow ghouls, and we decided to help him" I looked at him for a bit

"And what does that have to with me?" I walked to the counter and sat on the stool with Touka-san directly across me

"It's because you met the same young man at the hospital" Yoshimura said as I looked at him quickly "The boy that turned ghoul?!" I sat up slightly and he nodded

"It's only a matter of time other ghouls with know of his existence, that's why we got to have a closer eye on him before they recognize Rize's scent" Yoshimaru said I looked at Touka "What about you why are you here?" I said as she sneered

"I was happening to be strolling by till I saw the commotion that was starting with the half-ass getting beat up" as she wiped the counters 'Looks like other ghouls are starting to claim the territory' I thought while looking at the time, it was near midnight.

"Yoshi-san, how many people know of this information?" I said as he gave a thought

then he replied "Only the three of us, and it's gonna be more in a matter of time" I nodded, I made myself a cup of coffee before thinking "Will this boy understand both kinds in one world, like me?" I said I swirl a small spoon in a cup, a couple of seconds have passed only Yoshimura gave an answer "I believe he does, it will only take a revelation of who he is now, and we can help him before his hunger makes him go insane" I nodded and decided to leave

As I head for the door "Anteiku will help him, I had this feeling in my heart that we should help him as much as we can" I said as I put a hand in my chest and left the shop

 **~~~~End Flashback~~~~**

I peeked through the room to make sure if he is still asleep which he is on the couch, I closed the door and find Yoshimura looking out the window I decided to see if they found the second guy I was supposed to eat "Hey Yoshi-san did you find the location on the guy?" I said to him

Then he nodded and replied "Yes, he's hiding out at a junkyard as his fighting place, he's been using that place to train, setting traps, and using the environment to his advantage so I advice you to be careful alright?" I nodded at his concern and he smiled "Very well, but once you finish eating be sure not to lose yourself, there's always a chance where you don't come back, you will be a broken soul with a broken mind" I just stared at him

 _'did that happen to him better not disappoint him'_ I thought and looked back of what I said to my opponent _'I will always remember where I came from, of who I am'_ I said my final thought and left the building with determination

I made it the junkyard and it has a reputation to it's name, I carefully walk through the gates watching anything out of the ordinary. I looked throughout the place and it can be pretty dangerous if you know the place well, I jump through the cars to get a better view of the place it must be a 30 meters of junk and debris.

I continue to search for the man and something caught my eyes, it was a shack, a poorly made shack just between a semi-truck and a pile of garbage, I silently walk to the shack and made it to the door just in case if it was a trap or my enemy I peeked through the rusty door, nothing but junk all over the place, I looked at each wall to make sure he was hiding or not but no luck.

"He must be somewhere else or left for good' I said and sigh knowing this was a waste of time, I casually walked without a worry but that ended since I heard something...like a metal rope being pulled, I felt a little tremor causing the shack to shake, I regain my thoughts and ran to the door as fast as I could

I jump out the door with little time to react that the shack just been crushed by the truck that besides it, I followed the metal rope that was leading all the way to the crane and someone inside it 'He must be him or a ghoul killler' either way I got no choice but to fight my way out of here

"Now how the hell he knows that, I know my plan could've worked except it would fail if it was a ghoul!" I heard him yelled out inside the machine then saw him pop his head out the window and knowing that this was the guy I was supposed to eat "Who the fuck are you and to ruin a perfectly good plan!" I sweat drop a little at his attitude but it was cut short since he let go of the rope and continue to swing the crane around hoping that it will kill me in the process

I jump around the place avoiding being crushed a few close calls and a lucky break _'I had to kick him out that thing'_ I thought and also thinking of a plan knowing that he's uses this place for traps and he could corner me like a trap rat.

 **~~~~Back at Anteiku~~~~**

Kaneki still lies unconscious dreaming at the recent events that just occured, he quickly rose from the couch with wide eyes and sweat, he felt something in his mouth and put his finger to find was swirling in there, it was blood and opened his eyes wide in realization that he remember what just happened to him, he was so hungry that he lost focus of who he was. "Touka brought you back here" Kaneki looked to see Yoshimura by the door

"Where's Hide" He said with concern then Yoshimura replied "Come with me" Kaneki slowly stood up feeling a little weak from the fight but still follow the old ghoul

they walk to the guest room and Yoshimura opened for Kaneki to see, then there's Hide sleeping soundly in the bed covered in bandages he was happy that he didn't got hurt then he looked at his shirt it was covered blood from his stomach "I've been...stricken with hunger this whole time, and at that moment I was so hungry, I thought I might die" Kaneki said as he check his tongue that some in there was blood "I didn't even realize what I was doing, and then I went after Hide" He said looking at his best friend

Kaneki cringe a little bit "And now that hunger is gone" he then looked at Yoshimura "That blood was in my mouth...Please be honest with me, what did you do while I was asleep?" Yoshimura replied to his question "There is only one way to satisfy a ghoul's hunger, and you should know what that is" Kaneki was almost in tears at the thought of him eating his friend "The way you were going, you were going to set that upon your friend" Yoshimura put a hand on his shoulder "You have to know what you are"

Kaneki put his head besides the door frame "I don't want to hurt my friend, which means I can't be around Hide anymore" then he cried his heart out "But I can't enter the world of ghouls either, I, who am neither human nor ghoul, am all alone" Kaneki put a hand over his eyes "There isn't a place for me anymore...!" Kankei yelled out then the curtains opened shining the whole place

"That's not true" Yoshimura said "You are both human _and_ ghoul, you are the one and only person who understands and live in both worlds, come work at Anteiku, I'm sure it will lead you to a path in which you can keep your own place" Keneki didn't say anything but let him continue "I also want you to understand us better, to whether or not we are just ravenous beast" Yoshimura said as he lead Kaneki to the door "How about it? what do you say you start learning how to make a delicious cup of coffee?" Yoshimura said and Kaneki was smiling and rub his eyes away from the tears

"Well, umm. Do you really think I could do it" Kaneki said as he nodded.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N God damn I didn't know writing could be this hard, I almost had writer's block but it's a good thing I sent back the mail to another sucker to keep, anyway I want to end that story right there since I was working on it for quite awhile now, and I already got over 6k words so I consider that my new record I wanted to go for more, but I'm already stressing out and I need to end that right there.**

 **And for the battle with ghoul on ghoul action I'll get to that I'm just really wanted to go to sleep so you'll see it at the next chapter so be patience.**

 **I don't know what to say next so I guess that's it then**

 **alright then I'm off and getting ready to sleep, so all in all stay Shacky :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys it's shacky here and I guess I'm here to give you a message but first I'm sorry that I was inactive I was lazy over the months and I was basically taking a nap like a bear hibernating but that's okay!**

 **Plus there's gonna be challenge for me wanna hear it? good! alright here's the deal, if I can post up a new chapter by the end of the week before Feb, 27 and with words that has 7,000k (Author's Note will not count!) I earn a cookie! \\(^v^)/**

 **but if I lose...I promise I'll make a one-shot Fanfic that has Lemon and over 10k words, You can pick any characters and You can post up your pairings in the reviews, I'll pick the ones that will interest me, and I'll post up a new chapter at March 9...Just to make this thing much more challenging I'll boost it up to 8,500k... To be honest I'm regretting this thing but I must face my fear and it's something to get me off my lazy ass. let's get this thing started.**

 **And on a side note this challenge will be on Hollow Skull my first story before Everyday Life with a Shark, so all in all it's gonna be good And I'll see you at the end of the week! Bye Bye and Stay Shacky!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys it's shacky here and I hope you are ready for a challenge I just made, it's gonna be a writer's block for me but doing a one-shot fanfic is brutal and I know author's note is doesn't count but it's just a piece of information to you all anyway let's just get this over with. BTW I will and always be using a 12-clock.**

 **And for the people I know my grammar is poor, my dialogue is poor, my details is poor, I'm too quick on my story, but hey I'm still writing. t(^v^)**

man vs. machine is nothing compare to a man playing with a toy. Mikisew was jumping throughout the junk scattered all over the place avoiding the metal ball that was trying to kill him "come on just let me kill you" the man in the crane said aloud while Mikisew was hoping to catch a ride on the big piece of metal "I got you!" Mikisew was focused on the movement that his right leg was caught in a bear-sized trap that has teeth, making him immobilize for awhile.

The man swung the ball hard to where the ghoul is "Man this is gonna be painful" Mikisew said aloud as both made contact, his body crashed into the debris that's just a few meters away from his position with his leg oozing blood "Don't worry boy, I'm not done with you" he soon got out of the machine and into another one that has a giant magnet.

Mikisew struggled to get back on his feet but it wasn't needed since the trap on his leg lifted his whole body making him fly, getting caught by the magnet Mikisew was groaning in pain under or on top with the rest of the scraps resisting his movement while the man said "Someone who trespasses in my personal space is gonna taste sweet aroma of death!" he drop the whole thing to the ground and lifting it back up repeating the process over and over again.

 **~~~~Mikisew's POV~~~~**

 _'I got this out of this thing'_ I thought while thinking of a way out, trying to withstand the pain 'The debris is crushing me' ahhhhh!" I yelled out in pain as he drop the magnet, he lifted it back then it click _'I know what to do now but I need him to drop me a couple of times just to get this right'_ I activate my Binkaku looking for a piece of metal "You can't beat me!" I heard him as he repeated the process, as I was under the magent I saw a perfect one that looked like a long spear the moment her lift up the magnet I use my Kagune to grab the spear and safely put it away from his field of vision

"You should've have stayed away from this place, a little birdie told that you were coming trying to eat me, so I came up with a plan that you can't get out" He yelled while popping his out of the door "so this is what you get for underestimating me" with just using one hand just drop the magnet crushing me with the ground, I groaned in pain feeling my life was about to end as I felt so much blood flowing out of me, my Binkaku was slowly dissipating from within me

he continued to talk "I heard about you from Aogiri, they don't got any information from you at the CCG, so you must be a goodie two-shoes...and that makes me sick! A ghoul raise and living with Humans!" I saw him sat back at his seat knowing it was my only chance to make this shot.

"Just die!" He yelled out pushing a button which probably makes the whole thing drop to the ground "I know I'm nothing without a family but if I wasn't with them, then I wouldn't have existed" I was talking to myself and he began to lift it once more, I readied my aim towards my target _'A few meters away, I can make this shot'_ I pulled my kagune all the way back and got ready to throw it "And you have no right to talk about my family like that" I whispered then threw the spear with all my strength.

I saw it flew at a very fast speed without him knowing, it slice through the window and pierced himat the side of his stomach forcing him backer into the seat out of reach of the buttons as he screams out in pain, which gives me time to pry myself self out between the junk and the magnet. I focus using my Binkaku moving one piece at the time since it was very heavy, after a couple of seconds I was about to squeeze myself out but the bear trap was lodge deep within my leg, I used both my powers and my remaining strength to pulled it apart and hope to escape this thing.

"You little shit!" I heard him as he struggle closer to that main button to drop the whole magnet "Damn it" I said grabbing the teeth from my leg, desperately trying to pry it off in time so I won't be crush. Every seconds it passes both of us were in so much pain trying to kill one another, to me it was waste of time and effort just to get stronger in order to beat my father, I was dangling from the trap upside down "A-almost there" my body is getting weak from the constant struggle and the bruises were starting to take a toll on me.

I gave a short at him he was still pulling himself off the spear still reaching the controls, it confuses me a little is he a ghoul if so why can't he uses it to escape or is he human... I successfully pulled myself and jump down, I was down in one knee and both of my hands to hold myself upward cause my leg was still numb and it will cripple me for awhile, "Your so gonna die a horrible death" he whispered pressing the button dropping the magnet without the knowledge of me knowing.

I was taking a breather but it was soon cut short as I saw a shadow envelope around me and started to get much more darker at the mere second, my eyes opened wide in realization and I quickly use my binkaku to push myself out of the way, from the impact it made a huge pile of dust blocking my vision from the tractor, I concentrate my healing ability to the major cuts and my leg.

 **~~~~3rd Person's View~~~~**

He walked towards Mikisew with a weapon in his hands, while holding his wound in the other "Boy, your something you know that" He was now standing over Mikisew completely defenseless "But look on the bright side, your gonna die with this cool weapon I just found" he put the large machete over his chest making Miksiew look at it "It was given to me by a friend, he said he killed a investigator but he had no used for it and what do you know he gave it to me" he said swinging the blade around barely missing his arm

he wince in pain of how much it could hurt "Who are you by the way?" Mikisew said in a raspy tone his smile faded a little but respond to his answer "I'm no one special, just a human who knows how to kill ghouls" he kneel down at the last sentence "But I do know you, Mikisew" he whisper his name "That's why I have to kill quickly cause many people says your unpredictable and I can agree with that" he then stood up and readied for the final strike "So goodbye you disgrace" he pulled back but was completely stopped has he was peirced in the back through the chest which looked like a tail "What the-" Mikisew said holding his leg wound

the man was in shock "B-b-but why, I was l-loyal to you" he said his final words he was lifted up in the sky but was thrown rag dolling to where the crushed shack is "Yes you were, but I want him alive" he slowly walk with his Binkaku still activated towards Mikisew as he push his body away from the mysterious figure, after a few seconds he was pushed against a wall forcing him to stay in one spot.

"Do you know who I am?" The mysterious man wearing a brown trench coat with a black suit, talking to Mikisew, which he shook his head no "Guess they teach you enough at Anteiku" he then kneel down like the other one "My name is Takayuki Yamada AKA Desert Scorpion, Just call me Yuki for short and also I know I'm on your list to kill" Mikisew was confuse at Yuki _'How does he know so much about me'_ He thought.

"I know what your thinking but the people at Anteiku is holding back your true powers, their scared of you and your father" Yuki said while Mikisew stayed silence "But their is someone you need to eat and you'll be a true Kakuja, eating ghouls that haven't cannibalize their own will not give you power, only those who repeatedly ate more then you" Yuki help me get on my feet.

"Join us at Aogiri Tree, and we can make you much more stronger then on par with Jason" I was gonna answer to him who's Jason but got cut-off "Don't worry you have two weeks before you can give a right answer" He said walking away disappearing from view.

 _'This is gonna be a long two weeks'_ Mikisew though while walking away all the way back to Anteiku

 **~~~~Two Days Later, Anteiku ~~~~**

It was almost 10 mins from opening the shop and Mikisew was cleaning the cups at the counter while thinking about the information that he just from Yuki _'Are they really holding me back? I felt like that was real training'_ his train of thought was kept going that most of the cups are squeaky clean then Touka came in from the backdoor in her work outfit

When she was about to find a cloth to wipe the tables, she saw him at the front counter just staring blank ahead and still cleaning every cups he could find, she was curious about Mikisew was thinking about "Hey, Mikisew-san" yet no respond "Mikisew-san!" Nothing again, she walk closer waving her hands in front of his eyes _'He must be in deep thought'_ Touka said giving him a slight nudge hoping to break his train of thought

Then Touka gave up, smacking him at the back of the head, which made Mikisew drop the cup he was currently cleaning causing it to shattered "What the heck is your problem Touka-san" he said not in an angry voice but annoyed "Me? what about you just staring straight for a long time for no reason" she pointed at him but quickly forget about it "is there something on your mind that made you do that" she ask grabbing the dustpan, sweeping up the broken pieces from the floor

As she was finish Mikisew shook his head no telling her not to worry, as they were ready to open the shop there regular customer came in "Oh, Ryoko-san welcome back" He said ushering her to come in "yes thank you" she replied while Mikisew nodded

"Anyway your room is open as always" Touka told both Ryoko and Hinami preparing some coffee for them "Mikisew-san can you prepare some food for them" I didn't said anything but nodded and went to the kitchen

I put the plate on the counter still thinking away _'After some thought it looks like they are telling to run a tea shop, not even giving me more training'_ Mikisew thought while getting annoyed at the fact that everything that he thinks about is starting to be true _'gotta find something to calm me down, I'm starting to get stressed out'_ He was about to prepare a second dish when he heard a knock on the door "Mikisew-san just make one dish for Hinami-chan her mother decided to leave for a bit" I saw touka with a cup of coffee in one hand and holding the door at the other, I nodded and grab a small silver platter.

He put the 'meal' in a sliver platter and continued to walk to where Hinami room is at, he knock on the door and wait for the door to open since his hands are full. The door opened slowly and it reveal a young girl shyly looking through the door "Oh Miss Hinami, I brought you something to eat" she opened more widely enough for him to come in, he set it down with a napkin, and a fork one table.

"If that's all you need, then I'll take my leave...Enjoy" he was about to walk away till she said his name "Mikisew" he looked back and respond to her "Hmm, is there anything you want?" Mikisew walked a little closer

"I just want to ask you..." Her words were hesitant almost avoiding her real answer "I just want to say thank you for the meal" she said in an nervous voice Mikisew didn't want to put too much thought into it, he just nodded and finally close the door. He head back in the kitchen setting the platter back at the table

After a few minutes since they officially open the tea shop, everybody was working and not that many people wasn't coming into the shop as always so it has been pretty quiet, Mikisew took a small glance at Kaneki, they were working along side for awhile now, he seems a little too careful at most things but he can loosen up in a few weeks.

Him and Kaneki didn't talk together that much, only when one person starts the conversation. Mikisew looked at the clock and it was only 9:37 AM he decided to leave work early and take a walk around the city to get a bit of fresh air.

 **~~~~Somewhere in the city~~~~**

I let my body wander aimlessly around the city and got to caught up in my mind wondering what do I do "Oh sorry, I didn't you see there" He said walking into a random stranger and both of them apologizing, "Mikisew breathe in and out before looking at his wristwatch before realizing it's 8:45 pm, he knew it was dark outside but he didn't think it would be that late.

He was about to walk home till his stomach gurgled _'When was the last time I ate'_ He thought before getting the feel, he was hungry, his mind was telling him that he was starving. He close his eyes also with his body facing at the concrete road then it click in his mind _'I guess...no one will mind that I grab a quick snack'_ He continued to walk around looking for some poor sucker

he continued walking around and he felt like deja vu walking at this certain block _'This is where I used to work and my boss might be here'_ He looked around the construction site before pulling up his hoodie and sneaking in _'This feeling...This adrenaline rush...Is this what it felt like to be free'_ He silently run around the place to look for a trailer that will probably have some people in it.

Then he spotted a white trailer with the lights still on, he quickly hid behind the trailer and looking inside the window to see his former boss doing some paper work, His mouth watered in hunger, constantly thinking about the flesh and blood of his soon-to-be victim

He activated his Binkaku and smash the the window causing him to jump, Mikisew was still hiding from him "Who's there!?" He heard him scream from inside before running out to find who did that "You better run, you damn kids" The man was indeed furious that his window broke but quickly turned into fear, as he saw a man on top of his trailer looking down at him, with tails slowly moving around behind him.

The man didn't said a word but just run to the opposite direction but it was useless to run away who was a lot faster than you, he was soon pin down from behind "Please don't do it" he was scared for his but to Mikisew the man would not care less for others "There is a proper way to say it, so just say it" He said in a gruff tone avoiding his real identity

"P-p-p-please don't eat me" He whimpered while Mikisew just smiled and laughed "That's the proper way of saying it, sorry but I'm feeling rather hungry so your just some poor sucker that they gonna show on the 9'o clock news" His boss was about to scream till he snap his neck and rapidly eating up his whole upper body

 **~~~~24th Ward, Aogiri Tree~~~~**

A man was walking into the building into the main room, where most of the members are "Yamada-kun is it complete?" A mysterious figure said Yamada kneel down and responded "Hai, it has been done, I gave him a message and told him to reply in two weeks just like you said" he said in a respectful tone

which made the dark figured nodded "Have you seen his abilities; I heard he is among the SS-ranked list" which made Yamada nodded "Hai, when I was keeping him under surveillance during the fight, the way he fight; he has talent for speed, strength, and reflex fast enough to escape death" Yamada explain every last detail on Mikisew.

"But...-" Yamada said to get their attention once more "-He's losing himself every time he fights, it was like turning into a whole different person" The figure closes his eyes and nodded.

and waited a couple seconds before speaking out "He's just like his father, no matter how many times he tried to become himself; he needs to find a way to feed himself, not his hunger but to fill the pleasure of breaking bones, eating flesh, and becoming higher then others" he smiled explaining a true killers feeling "It was a lot like an addiction, once you start you can't stop; to a regular human, if they decided to kill but their if there scared, there just gonna hurt someone and repeat the message over in that person's head 'Please, please just die...just die' it's sometimes a terrible feeling but it will feel good in the future" The figure then started laughing with his hands in front of his eyes.

then started laughing maniacally "I want him to feel the sweet embrace, and once he's completely consume; he'll finally hurt the ones he loved" He stood up while everybody just stayed quiet "This is Aogiri and you'll treat him like family or I'll kill you a very slow and painful death"

 **~~~~Couple hours later, Somewhere in the City~~~~**

After having a dinner Mikisew was walking around the city still thinking about what he just did _'I just don't know what came over me'_ he then put a hand on his stomach still walking _'Is this what Yoshi-san mention, I can't lose myself like my father'_ He thought before proceeding home to just go to sleep.

"You are a disgrace, Hollow" Mikisew turned to look around to find who said that him he looked for a couple before walking " _Holloooow~~"_ He quickly turned around before realizing that he was in a dark room with a lamp hanging on top of the ceiling at the middle of the room "Come one Hollow, your name is not Mikisew, it's always been Hollow" he keep hearing a female voice all over the room "Who are you!?" Mikisew activate his Kagune and start striking around the room.

He continue to yell out "Where are you!?" He kept hitting the walls making holes and creating dust as he keeps hearing the voices "Where are you?!" He yelled out as he turned around he find himself in the same dark room, but it didn't had any holes in it nor dust, like it was untouched he then walked into the middle of the room under the lamp and wait for the voices to speak

"Awww what happened, your rage not feeling well" he felt a hand in his shoulder but decided to stay still "Why don't you kill the one who hold you back, making you weak, Hollow-kun" Mikisew was now embrace into a soft but cold hug but it didn't bother him that much

"What do you want from me" He asked bluntly which made the female figure chuckled "I don't anything from you, I just want to embrace your lust and power that's all" both of them continued to stay still as she continued to speak "Everybody is holding you back, there are you making you weak not even making you a strong" she let go of the hug but still talk to Mikisew from behind "You got power by eating human, and they are not giving you the fair amount of food there giving you, that's why you've been every two days"

she then laughed "You loved that your enemies scream of pain, as you break their bones, rip off their skins with your teeth, and filling your hunger that will stastify you for a month"

Your only strong because you were being yourself, Anteiku didn't made you strong you did" what she said sounds kinda true, Mikisew thought back after his battles through the months, the battle he won; cause he was being himself, the feeling of becoming like a top of the food chain like you can't touch. that was the feeling he wanted over and over again "And will and always be weak if your still gonna stay at the teashop" she said making his rage rise up

"I am strong, no matter how much you think of me or change me" after saying the last sentence he quickly spin around using his Binkaku as a whip to kill what was behind him, she then appeared in front of Mikisew a few away from eachother "Wrong you were never strong, you don't even stand a chance against your father, nor can you step on his footsteps, your weak" the female figure then vanished out of sight

Mikisew finally awoke to realize he was in his bed dreaming, he look at his clock to find out it was five minutes after midnight "Am I really strong" then he thought about the people at Anteiku which made him angry and clench his fist "Stupid..." and fell asleep once more.

 **A/N: I gave up, yes I gave up trying to write over 8k words because I was almost there till I pressed the save button, I was waiting for a few seconds till it had a white screen saying I need to reconnect my internet. I was getting anxious that I made lose my hard work after many hours of sitting and writing**

 **After a starting up my internet and refresh my browser only to find myself at the same of 3,203 words I was so defeated that I closed my browser and smoked weed (I had a hooter that I love to smoked out of it, it's a glass bottle...with no bottom, and we put knifes at the stoves and blast it all the way high till the knives turned red hot, Hits we have we already but into aluminum foil we pressed the knives together making a lot of smoke to come out through the bottle and that's how we get much more high then the lung.**

 **I'm not giving you any lesson, I'm still mad about the whole internet thing...so bye and stay Shackey :(**


End file.
